


You bought a star.

by wintersxsoul



Series: Anne's Blog Entries [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersxsoul/pseuds/wintersxsoul
Summary: Anne and Steve have been dating for almost 6 months, so he decides to take her out on a date.





	You bought a star.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Buy the stars” by Marina and the diamonds.

I was kinda nervous about the date, I don’t know why, it was not our first one and I was sure it was not the last one. A lot has happened since our first date and after me joining the Avengers, but our relationship was the most solid thing I had in my life. I’ve never loved anyone like I love Steve, and he just worships me (sorry for the fluff but that’s the only truth). I had no idea of where we were going, how I had to dress or whatever. I had no fucking clue and that was pissing me off so much, because I hate not knowing stuff. We were meeting at the living room at 4pm, so I had two hours to get ready. 

  


~A WEEK BEFORE~

  


_ Steve was pacing Tony’s lab, waiting for him to magically appear to speak to him, he ran a hand through his blond hair and scanned the room, trying to ease his nerves. He knew Tony would help him, but that meant that the whole team was going to know about the plans he had and he wanted it to be a surprise for Anne. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, even though she knew that already, he always looked at her like she held the stars. _

_ Anne is a huge dork of astronomy and astrology, and even though Steve never understood very well what the latter was about (what the hell meant he was a “cancer”?), he still heard all of her explanations and loved how her eyes gleamed with passion for the topics. Steve’s thoughts were cut by a loud someone clearing their throat. _

_ “Hey Cap, you forgot how to turn the phone on again?” Tony was a pain in Steve’s ass sometimes with the stupid grandpa jokes, but he loved him. He shook his head and touched his neck nervously. _

_ “I’m...I need a favour.” Tony’s eyes widened, he looked like a kid with a new toy every time someone asked him for help.  _

_ “Of course! What do you need?” _

  


~~

  


Tony kept his mouth shut for a whole week, and Steve couldn’t believe it. He asked Anne out on a date and she looked excited, but it all faded a little bit when he said it was a surprise. She really hated them. So there he was, pacing the living room at 3:50 pm, waiting for his date.

  


After two long hours I was done. I decided to wear a casual look but not too casual, just in case. I was wearing a baby blue  [ dress  ](https://www.mondokaos.dk/media/catalog/product/cache/2/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/g/r/gracy_q_kumiko_40er__kjole_1.jpg) with flowers with a huge retro vibe and my beloved converse, my hair was up in a ponytail and no-makeup face, just a little bit of mascara and red lipstick. I grabbed my bag and went to the meeting point. Steve was dressing with his  khaki trousers and a white t-shirt. This outfit always made me drool. He was pacing the room clearly unaware of my presence, I smiled at the sight, he was as nervous as me and that really scared me. I approached him and called him, so I could get his attention.

  


“Babe, you ready?” Steve turned slowly around, and had the biggest smile plastered on his face.  _ Cute little hoe, ugh _ . He closed the space between us and gave me a little peck on the lips. I had to teach him the rule of: no passionate kissing until the lipstick is off. I hated looking like a damn clown when we were out.  

“Yes, I am.” He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. He glanced at me and his eyes were telling me that he was up to something HUGE. “Let’s go”.

“Steve, where are we going?” He giggled and dragged me to the elevator, and pushed the garage button. I tried to persuade him to tell me where we were going, but his lips were sealed. I was really pissed. Okay not at all, but I was not a fan of surprises. 

I was expecting him to take the black Rover, since it was his favorite car, but instead he went to the fucking Quinjet. The fucking Quinjet. What the hell was he up to?

“Promise me not to freak out when I tell you where are we going, please.” I huffed, but nodded. He knew me too damn well. Before I could ask him once more, he just let go of my hand and gestured me to enter the jet, and after doing that, he entered behind me and closed the doors.

“Okay grandpa, spill it out before I jump out of the window.” I threatened him, but we both knew it was a fat lie. I was really excited about this little excursion off to only god knows where. 

“We are going to Wisconsin, and that’s all you need to know. So please, stop asking. If you wanna jump out of the window, just do it, but don’t use me as an excuse, doll.” I rolled my eyes at him but smirked, he was adorable. 

“You are insufferable and 0 funny.” I sat down huffing with my arms crossed, acting like a small child, because I knew how much it pissed him off.  _ Anne 1- Grandpa 0.  _ He looked at me and shook his head laughing. He played our favorite songs (yes, we are that kind of couple that have songs together and all that cheesy shit, not sorry at all.) and told me to do something because he couldn’t let FRIDAY be the copilot, Starks orders apparently.

Since I had two hours, I decided to draw something, and after an hour I sketched Steve’s body from the back. I was tired of drawing so I started reading some poetry book I had left on the jet last time we went on a mission. Yes, I take books when I’m on a mission because who knows what could happen?

  


“Doll, wake up, we are here.” Steve caressed my cheek, waking me up from my nap.  _ That’s my superpower, napping.  _ I stood up and stretched my body, looking out of the door, all I could see was a huge field. 

“Steve, are you going to kidnap me or murder me? Because well…” I gestured to the landscape before us, and he just giggled and covered my eyes with something soft.

“Okay, you are getting waaaaaaay too creepy, baby.” I laughed and felt Steve’s hand on my back, pushing me gently forward. 

“I’m not doing anything weird, it’s just a surprise.” I could tell he was smiling, what a dork. “Besides, I thought you loved kinky stuff.” He closed the door of the jet, because I almost shit myself with the loud noise it made. I felt his body shaking and I knew he was laughing at me.

“Yes, I do love kinky stuff. But in a bed, not in the middle of nowhere…” I felt his body tense at my words. “Although, it's not a bad idea to do it here.” I purred.  _ We can all play games, Cap.  _ He just cleared his throat and took my arm with his, so he could guide me better. After five minutes walking, we stopped and Steve moved away from me. 

“Annie, take it off.” He gently told me, smiling. I was very nervous, not knowing what I was about to face. When I finally had my vision back, I was breathless. I was standing in front of the  [ Yerkes Observatory ](https://www.google.es/search?q=YERKES+OBSERVATORY&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjdq5fnvb3cAhXML8AKHfkeB6gQ_AUICygC&biw=1366&bih=662#imgrc=LJHPYVsFx4l-fM:) , one of my favorite places in my  _ Places to go before I die  _ list. Tears of joy started rolling down my cheeks, the lump in my throat impeding me to form any kind of sentence or word. I looked at Steve and ran to his arms, hugging his waist with my legs. He spun us and kissed me softly between smiles. I hugged his neck and kissed his cheek, and he put me down. 

“I’m speechless, you asshole.” I punched him lightly on the shoulder and muttered “Thanks”.

“Stay here a second, I forgot something at the jet.” I took from my bag my sketchbook and started drawing the building in front of me.

Steve brought a fucking picnic with him, and after having finished my drawing and dinner, he stood up and offered me his hand.

“I have a surprise for you, doll.” He looked at me with such pure joy and love, I thought I was going to melt.

“You are so extra Steve, seriously.” I grinned and followed him into the building. 

  


Once we went to the room where the giant telescope was, he unfolded a piece of paper he had on his pocket. He gave it to me and I was perplexed.  _ This is a joke. _

  


“Steve, is this a joke?” I asked him, because if this was not a joke, I could die.

“Read the paper, Annie.” His eyes never lied to me, what he was saying it was true. This dumbass bought me a  **fucking** star and named it after me.  _ WHAT THE HELL.  _ The paper was an original certificate from NASA and the IUA, it had coordinates and it said that the star was named: Annie. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t move and I’m pretty sure I stopped breathing. My hands were shaking and I just couldn’t stop staring at the piece of paper.

After a few tries and clearing my throat, I was able to speak.

“You are insane. How? why? when? why?” I was looking at him like he was the only thing in the world my eyes were able to see.

“Because I love you and I want you to be eternal for me and the rest of the world.” My jaw dropped and I felt my heart ache, not being able to process all the feelings I had for the man in front of me. “Tony helped me with all the paperwork and legal stuff, the rest was me.” He couldn’t stop smiling. My hand flew to my mouth, trying to cover a sob that escaped, but it was too late. I was crying. Steve approached me and hugged me tight, and after five or ten minutes, who knows, I pulled out from his embrace.

“I can’t believe you bought me a star. I love you so fucking much, I think my heart will explode.” I kissed him, throwing my hands to his neck and tugging at his hair, to deepen the kiss. He gently pulled my ponytail and I moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss to laugh, and I swear that laugh still echoes at the back of my mind.  _ Ugh he is the sweetest dumbass. _ He gave my ass a little slap.

“Come on, let’s see your star.” I giggled and went behind him, playing with a strand of my hair that fell from the ponytail. He entered the coordinates and placed my hands on top of it, showing me that it was located.  _ How does he know how to use this? _ I giggled and shook my head. I leaned in and gasped when I saw the stars. It was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. I felt more tears wetting my cheeks but I couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Stevie, wanna check it out?” I backed away a little bit so he could lean in. While he was looking at the sky, I checked the coordinates on Google. He bought a star that was “next to” the aquarius constellation. I decided not to say anything, instead I snapped a photo of him, the real starlight of my life. I sighed, enamored, and muttered “I’ll love you forever, I hope you know that.” Steve’s blue eyes pierced my hazel ones, and kissed me, sealing an unspoken promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend, who is a real star in my life. Thank you for sharing your light with the world even though we don't deserve it. I love you <3


End file.
